Spirit Me Away, Hide Me Away
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Kaiya was was an outcast in her own family after her mother died but her life changes at 9 years old when she arrives in the spirit world at Yubaba's bathhouse. She finds family that she didn't know about and love in three strange young men as she grows. Pairing: Grimm/Haku/Ulquiorra/FemHarry Wrong Chosen one! Severe AU! Spirited away/Bleach/HP crossover READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok I was asked to make this fic by Yami Ookami who has been collaborating on this with me! So enjoy this HP/Spirited Away/Bleach Crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not Own Spirited Away, HP, Bleach or any songs that appear, all she does own is the family relationships, romantic Relationships. Please vote in her poll and Remember, Reviews make her world go around! Flames will be used on the cannon version of Voldemort who is tied to Amalthea's roasting Spit! Fanart is most welcomed! **Warning: James Bashing and Ron Bashing, wrong chosen one!**

Ch.1

A small 9 year old followed her spoiled twin brother and her arrogant father to a tunnel that her father and brother wanted to explore before leaving Japan, they entered the tunnel as the small girl then noticed the wind was blowing into the tunnel when it had been blowing the opposite way earlier. She didn't say anything though and walked forward just behind her father and brother, they then came out in a large station like room and made their way to the other side where there was a large field. The small girl hurried after her father and brother in silence despite being in pain from her earlier beating for breaking a dish, they crossed what looked like a river of rocks and headed into the small town which the young girl noticed was all restaurants.

Her father then noticed the restaurant that was up and running and called her brother over so they could eat, the young girl was the only one who saw the lizard spirit looking at her family in disgust and anger as they stuffed their faces with the food. The Lizard then noticed her looking at the food longingly but she made no move towards it, she noticed him watching her and bowed respectfully as she then turned and headed up to the top of the stairs. She walked towards the beautiful building when she heard a train and looked over the side of the bridge then ran to the other side to watch it go by. When she pulled back from the railing, she noticed a familiar boy standing there in shock before he snapped out of it and told her "You don't belong here! Go, get across the river!"

The girl nodded as she turned and ran back to her family and found a piglet and boar in their place, tears ran down her face as she realized what happened but did as the boy said and ran to the river of rocks. She tried to cross but found herself in water up to her waist, the girl then began to cry silently as she sunk to her knees with her face in her hands. She stayed there for a few minutes when she realized her body was slowly disappearing, she jumped up in shock and ran for the shelter of a nearby house where she crouched down and softly sobbed.

The girl then realized she wasn't alone as the boy who had told her to run, knelt beside her and told her to eat the berry he had. She nodded and gently chewed and swallowed the berry as her body came back into focus, they moved to stand up when he pinned her to the wall and asked her to stay completely still as they watched a bird with a human head of an old woman soar overhead looking for something. He told her that the bird was searching for her and asked her to stand as she tried to but couldn't, he then released the bindings on her legs and they started running faster then she had ever run before. They went through the back of many restaurants until they reached the Bathhouse gardens, they then walked towards the bridge as the young boy told her to hold her breath on the bridge or else she would be seen by the other spirits.

She nodded and prepared herself to hold her breath as they approached the bridge's beginning, he gave the order to hold her breath and she did easily as they walked across the bridge until the end when she was surprised by a small frog in a blue shirt. The boy froze the frog quickly and dashed with her into the garden as they crouched behind a bush, Haku noticed the girl he had saved was digging her nails into her arm. He quickly stopped her before blood could come from the wounds and then told her to go to Kamaji and ask for work, he told her that the old man would try to turn her away but she was to insist on working. The young girl nodded and waited until he distracted the workers and slipped down the back stairs to the boiler room.

Kamaji was working peacefully when heard a small, somewhat unused voice asking him for work, he turned to tell them that he didn't have any work for the person when he saw a small "six year old" girl looking up at him with bruises that he could see that were covered quite well by the somewhat ragged and baggy clothing she was wearing. He sighed and motioned the girl forward as he reached for his kettle for a drink, she stepped forward and he reached out and picked her up to look at the bruises. He felt her go stiff as he growled at the adult sized hand prints on her arms, he patted her head to show he wasn't mad at her when Lin came in and noticed the child. "YOU! YOU"RE THE ONE THEY ARE SEARCHING FOR!"

Kamaji noticed the child cowering away from Lin as she had a look of fear on her face so he reached out and smacked Lin's head gently, she went to yell at him for it when she noticed the look of terror on the child's face and the exposed bruises on her arms. Lin then asked in a soft deadly tone "Ok, who do I kill?"

Kamaji sighed in relief and asked Lin to take the young girl to Yubaba for work, Lin nodded and motioned to the girl to follow her. The child then bowed to Kamaji and took off after Lin who lead her to the elevator that would take her to the top but before Lin could get in with the small girl and the Radish spirit, a frog like worker stopped her so she told the child while making it look like she was talking to the Radish spirit, how to work the elevator. The child reached out under the watchful eyes of the spirit whose eyes went wide in shock at the bruises that were on the child's arm, she then pulled the lever down and went up to the top floor where the radish Spirit looked at her comfortingly then bowed at the same time as the child. She then walked to the large doors and knocked politely, the doors flew open and she was told to come in. The child then walked towards the voice and found herself in a large, beautiful office where an older woman was sitting looking at Gems. The woman looked up at the child who was looking at the ground respectfully and asked what she wanted when her family had caused her so much grief. The child then said in her soft voice "I wish to work, Yubaba-sama…"

Yubaba laughed and asked "Why should I let a weak little six year old work in my bathhouse?"

"I'm actually 9 years old, madam and as to hard work…I'm used to it."

Yubaba was startled at the child's true age then walked over to the child where she noticed the ragged clothes and the weary eyes of a child that had seen too much hardship. Yubaba then wordlessly summoned a contract and told her to sign when they suddenly heard a loud wail and a baby's foot smashed through the green door, Yubaba then tried to calm the baby down only to hear the human child start to hum and then she started to sing in a low but clear tone…

_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

_**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii ut**_

_**(Blown by a wind of seven colours**_

_**I was aiming for the faraway peak of the plateau**_

_**The melody I heard before the dawn was a nostalgic song)**_

_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi **_

_**(Those birds flying towards the eastern sky**_

_**Well, they're taking a shortcut to a treasure island)**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai**_

_**(The paradise of the Seven Seas**_

_**our lives will be reborn so I can communicate my love after the night of the storm**_

_**A melody of seven lands**_

_**Even if the day would come when no one else travels here**_

_**I will not forget about [the melody])**_

_**Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta**_

_**Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni**_

_**Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru**_

_**(The clouds slowly fade away for a rainbow to appear**_

_**The stars are like pearls**_

_**Beginning to release a strong light)**_

_**Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue**_

_**Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita**_

_**(I can hear a whistling coming from the southern skies**_

_**That's right! The time for me to grow up has come)**_

_**Kiseki wa meguru bouken**_

_**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru**_

_**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA**_

_**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai**_

_**Mirai wo terashiteru**_

_**(An adventure to go around a miracle**_

_**We all go on a journey while embracing our kind mother's wishes in our hearts**_

_**A fantasy of a night with falling stars**_

_**Overflowing tears with a prayer**_

_**Illuminates a future unknown to us all)**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai**_

_**(The paradise of the Seven Seas**_

_**Our lives will be reborn so I can communicate my love after the night of the storm**_

_**A melody of seven lands**_

_**Even if the day would come when no one else travels here**_

_**I will not forget about [the melody])**_

_**Kiseki wa meguru bouken**_

_**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru**_

_**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA**_

_**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai**_

_**Mirai wo terashiteru**_

_**(An adventure to go around a miracle**_

_**We all go on a journey while embracing our kind mother's wishes in our hearts**_

_**A fantasy of a night with falling stars**_

_**Overflowing tears with a prayer**_

_**Illuminates a future unknown to us all)**_

They baby quickly quieted down and then the child signed her "name" to the contract as Yubaba looked at her in pleasant surprise, she then summoned the contract and looked at the name. Yubaba saw red as she read the name and barked at the girl "What's your real name Girl?"

"Freak, madam…my name is freak."

Yubaba looked closely at the girl who was looking at her and then the young girl said "Am I being rejected for work, madam?"

Yubaba realized she was dealing with a child that was much neglected and possibly abused, Yubaba shook her head and told her "No, child…there is work here for you but we can't call you by your "real" name so you will be known as Sen."

The small smile on the girl's face told Yubaba all she needed to know about what the child did with her time, she then summon Haku and told him to set the child up with a job in the bathhouse. Haku nodded and asked the child's name, the child beamed at him and said softly "Yubaba-sama gave me the name Sen because she said my old one was not right for working in the bath house…"

Haku nodded and then led her down to the worker's area, the foreman looked at the small child and said "Put her with Lin for now."

The others then laughed at Sen who just smiled and walked towards Lin, Lin then took her to their shared room where Lin began to look for a uniform for Sen. Sen then felt faint but didn't say anything as the pain in her stomach returned with a fierce vengeance, Lin then turned around as Sen then collapsed with blood leaking from her mouth. Lin quickly woke the other girls and told them to stay with the child until she got back with Yubaba and Haku, it was ten minutes later that all three of them arrived to find the child awake but was coughing up gobs of black blood. Haku froze at the sight of it while Yubaba told Lin to grab the doctor and be fast about it, she then had Haku help her remove the child's top and what they found had Haku and Yubaba pissed off.

Sen's stomach was covered in Bruises that were in the shape of Adult and child sized foot prints, she tried to wiggle free from Yubaba's arms when the older woman asked "Sen, who did this to you?"

Sen just clamed up and wiggled even harder to get free when the doctor came with Lin, the doctor's eyes became stony at the sight of her stomach and quickly did a spell that would tell him what was wrong and who did it to her. The doctor paled at the 20 pages list and quickly skimmed the list as he then threw it down and snarled "WHERE THE HELL IS HER BROTHER AND FATHER?"


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok I was asked to make this fic by Yami Ookami who has been collaborating on this with me! So enjoy this HP/Spirited Away/Bleach Crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not Own Spirited Away, HP, Bleach or any songs that appear, all she does own is the family relationships, romantic Relationships. Please vote in her poll and Remember, Reviews make her world go around! Flames will be used on the cannon version of Voldemort who is tied to Amalthea's roasting Spit! Fanart is most welcomed! **Warning: James Bashing and Ron Bashing, wrong chosen one! Severe AU!**

Ch.2

The next day…

Yubaba looked at the papers that had the injuries on them and nearly cried at some of the injuries that Sen had happen to her, she looked out the window and sighed she thought about how to help Sen the best she could. The poor child was already starting on a schedule where she would get up earlier than the others and starts cleaning automatically without eating; she sighed again then called for Haku so that she could have him grab her sister's golden seal.

Meanwhile…

The foreman was giving out the cleaning assignments for the tubs and Sen listened contently as her and Lin were assigned the Big Tub, Lin complained about it but did as asked. They had been working on the tub for about 5 minutes when the foreman told them that the first customers were starting to arrive, Lin growled about Harassment and then sent Sen for a bath token so they could soak the tub. Sen then ran as quick as she could to the foreman and politely asked for a bath token, the man sneered at her and told her that he wasn't wasting a bath token on some stupid human. The foreman noticed the child had flinched at the words and stepped back like she was expecting to hit, he steeled his heart against the sight and told her to hurry back to Lin when Sen noticed the "Customer" she had let in, was holding a bath token. The token floated over to her and then she took off running back to Lin, Lin was impressed with the token and quickly showed her how to work the bath. Lin then went to go get some breakfast for them while Sen watched the tub, Sen then noticed the same "Customer" she had let in was holding a bunch of bath tokens and tried to give them to her as she shyly said "I don't need any more, sir…"

The spirit then faded causing the bath tokens to fall to the floor, Sen then quickly stopped the tub before it overflowed when she was summoned to Yubaba's side and told about the customer she was to serve. Sen nodded and didn't even flinch when the Spirit entered despite the smell, she just took the money and led him to the big tub where he slipped in. Sen then got what the spirit was asking and quickly sent another bath token to the boiler room and then got the water ready when she suddenly slipped and fell into the thick muck in the tub headfirst. The spirit then pulled her out as she felt her hand brush against what she thought was a thorn. Lin who had just arrived asked if she was ok and Sen told her about the thorn causing Yubaba to jump down and summon a rope as she told them that they weren't dealing with a stink spirit, they tied the rope to the thorn and the whole Bathhouse staff began to pull on the thorn .

Sen blinked at seeing a bicycle being pulled out followed by a bunch of other trash but then noticed the fishing line that was still caught and pulled it out. Water then surrounded the young girl as the spirit told her thank you and gave the medicine ball as the water surrounding her disappeared…

That night the whole bathhouse was partying as Sen was sitting outside on the balcony, Lin bought her a dumpling and Sen gently bit into it and munched away as they talked. Sen then became sleepy and dreamed of the day she could actually live out of her brother's shadow…

The next day…

Sen heard about the new guest that was giving Gold away by the handful but didn't care, she stayed in her room where she noticed a dragon flying around as it was chased by something white. She realized who it was and called Haku's name as he flew into her bedroom, she managed to close the doors on the balcony so the paper birds couldn't get in but didn't notice one of them was on her back. She slowly approached Haku and brushed her hand over his muzzle as she noticed all the blood, Haku hissed in pain then headed for the doors on the balcony that Sen opened quickly and noticed he was heading to Yubaba's area. She dashed out of her room and focused on becoming invisible with her magic, she then dashed down the crowded hallway and made it to the elevator where it was blocked off. She sighed and quickly found a window open that she climbed out of and into the one above it, she heard Yubaba's voice talking on the phone then the old woman came into the room to check on her son who was hiding under the cushions where Sen was hiding also.

Sen managed to get out of the room where she found Haku and quickly stopped them from pushing him down the hole in the floor, the little white paper bird then revealed itself and showed a hologram of some one that looked exactly like Yubaba. The hologram then explained why Haku was hurt and what he had taken from her, Sen had tears in her eyes as she held onto Haku and told the old woman to leave Haku alone. The old woman then noticed the eyes on the child and like before they held the knowledge of someone who had seen too much, She then found herself back in her home after Haku sliced the paper bird with his tail. Sen then noticed they were falling and Boh and Yu-bird were falling with them, she grabbed onto them and held on to Haku as she screamed his name after seeing a small flashback. Haku then woke up briefly and flew into the boiler room where Kamaji caught Sen, Boh and Yu-bird but Haku landed on the hard floor…

Sen had successfully led No-Face out of the bathhouse and then headed for the train station with Boh and Yu-bird on her shoulder and Zeniba's gold Seal in her pocket. The train pulled up to the station and Sen gave the tickets to the conductor as No-Face joined them and they boarded the train, they rode for hours as they then reached the sixth stop and got off. Sen then began to walk down the path with No-Face at her side when they were greeted by a hopping Lateran, they followed the light to the small farm that Zeniba lived at and knocked on the door. They entered and Zeniba ushered them in as she went to get the tea, Sen then returned the seal and Zeniba thanked her when she noticed something that gave her the chills. Sen's shirt had rode up a bit to reveal the fading adult shaped Hand print bruises, Zeniba gently grabbed her arm and Lifted the sleeve to see the bruises. Sen went stiff at that action as Zeniba then said "Child, who did this to you?"

The small whisper she heard had Zeniba furious at the thought of Family hurting a member of their own like this especially a child. Sen then looked away as Zeniba said "Well from now on, you can call me granny."

Sen smiled happily and hugged her as they sat down for tea, Zeniba then asked "Sen…when did your father start abusing you along with your brother?"

"When I was three, Granny…before that I was pretty much left alone until our House elf died of old age."

Boh looked confused at what they were talking about and said "Chuu?"

Zeniba sighed as Sen explained "Boh, your mother has never hit you, correct?"

The small mouse nodded slowly as he wondered where she was going with this but what Sen said next scared him, "My father and brother take pleasure in hitting, kicking, starving me and calling me names rather than by my real name. They believe that I'm spoiled like my brother and that I eat too much when in fact everyone pays attention to Alex except Sirius and Remus and I'm ignored and barely even fed."

Boh had tears in his eyes as he asked "Chuu, Chuu?"

Sen understood and told them what happened to her mother when she was a year old, Zeniba was in shock and then asked softly "Don't you have any other relatives that can take you?"

"From what I can remember, Father said that Mommy had a brother in Japan but he couldn't get a hold of him and my grandmother never could remember her real family when she was found at five years old…"

Zeniba then noticed a thoughtful look on Sen's face and said "In fact I think she was found outside the tunnel that Father, Alex and me came through…that was one of the reasons we looked at it."

Zeniba froze at that and asked "what was your Grandmother's name?"

"Sabina…why are you asking?"

"Sabina was the name of mine and Yubaba's little sister who disappeared when she was five…"

Sen's eyes went wide as she asked "So you could be…my Great Aunt?"

Zeniba nodded when she sensed a presence outside her door and alerted Sen to it as she gave her a ponytail holder that she, No-Face, Boh and Yu-Bird made for her. Sen quickly switched out her old ponytail holder for the new one then headed outside where she saw a healed Haku, she cheered and hugged his face gently as Zeniba watched in amusement. Sen was soon ready to go along with Boh and Yu-bird as she perched happily on her secret crush's back, Zeniba smiled as her and No-Face went back inside and whispered "Stay safe, my child…"

Sen was thoroughly enjoying her dragon back ride when she suddenly remembered a time when she first came into Japan to live for a few years; she told Haku about it then said "I think you're the Kohaku River!"

Haku blinked as his memory returned and he returned to human form as he said "SEN! You did it! You gave me my name back!"

Sen smiled and then said "I wish I could stay here…everyone is much kinder here to me."

They then flew on in silence and reached the bathhouse where Yubaba was waiting with three boars and three piglets, Sen understood her time was up and then noticed Dumbledore and his friends standing there looking grim. Tears filled her eyes as she knew she might not see her friends or Haku again…

Two years later…

Sen had finally learned her real name of Kaiya when she came to Hogwarts; the year had flown by swiftly and with it, many changes. Kaiya was now on a plane back to Japan since her father had disowned her publicly in front of the whole school, the bastard had given her enough to get to the town the tunnel was in but that was it. All she had were the clothes on her back, her wand and her special ponytail holder; she soon heard the disembarking call for the plane and hurried out of the plane. Kaiya sighed as she walked down the streets of Karakura town which had grown so much since she had last been here; she then headed for the park to sleep when she saw a blue haired man fighting a red head dressed in black. She watched from the bushes as the blue haired man was injured and thrown into her hiding place, she squeaked but grabbed her father's invisibility cloak she had taken and used it to cover her and the bluenette. She could hear the young man who had injured the man beside her as she gently cover his mouth, searching for her companion then after about five minutes later, he left.

Grimmjow stared at the extremely thin girl who had helped him and softly asked "Who the hell are you?"

"My name…is Kaiya but you can call me Sen."


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok I was asked to make this fic by Yami Ookami who has been collaborating on this with me! So enjoy this HP/Spirited Away/Bleach Crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not Own Spirited Away, HP, Bleach or any songs that appear, all she does own is the family relationships, romantic Relationships. Please vote in her poll and Remember, Reviews make her world go around! Flames will be used on the cannon version of Voldemort who is tied to Amalthea's roasting Spit! Fanart is most welcomed! **Warning: James Bashing and Ron Bashing, wrong chosen one! Severe AU!**

Ch.3

"Sen, Huh? What kind of nickname is that?"

Kaiya smiled sadly and told him "It's the first real name I ever called myself…my father never told my name for years and I only found out my real name last year."

Grimmjow looked at her and asked "What's your last name, Kid?"

Kaiya's eyes went wide and she told him that she had no last name because her so called father publicly disowned her, Grimmjow's eyes went wide at that and then sighed as he asked if she could help him out. Kaiya nodded and said "It's not like I have anywhere to go anymore…"

Kaiya then helped him up as a young black man found them and told Grimmjow that he was to get back to Los Noches to face his punishment, Kaiya sighed as her eyes became sad while Grimmjow walked over to the man and started towards the portal that the young man had opened. Tousen then glanced in her direction and asked who she was; Kaiya sighed and said "My name is Kaiya…formerly Kaiya Potter."

Tousen stiffened at that and asked "Young lady, you wouldn't happen to have an uncle by the name of Marcus Evans by any chance?"

"You know my uncle?"

Tousen snorted and told her that his leader used to be called that when he was alive but had changed his name to Sousuke Aizen when he entered the Shingami academy, Kaiya's eyes filled with tears as she said "So that's why he never answered James's letters for him to come and get me…"

Tousen nodded and then said "Why not come with us? Your uncle would probably be glad to see you…"

"Sure, I have nowhere to go anyways especially since James disowned me."

Tousen was surprised by that but didn't show it as he offered his arm to her and then the three of them walked into the portal, they walked down the shadowy "hallway" until they came out into a large white hallway. Tousen then led her and Grimmjow to a pair of large doors where he asked her to wait quietly outside until they were done talking to Grimmjow, Kaiya did as he asked and softly hummed a song that Lin had taught her when they had worked on the big tub. She was soon called in and she walked into the large throne room, Kaiya ignored the stares from the eleven other people in the room and focused on the man sitting on the throne. He was studying her also and had a small smile on his face as he took in her facial features, Aizen then stood and walked down the stairs as she stopped at the bottom. He looked at his niece who he hadn't seen since she was year old just before his death, she certainly had her mother's eyes and facial features but her hair was the color of his hair.

Aizen then gently reached out and pulled her into a hug as he whispered in her ear "You've grown so much since I last saw you, kiddo."

Kaiya trembled at the affectionate gesture but quickly returned the hug happily, Aizen then dismissed the espada then asked Kaiya to follow him to his quarters so they could talk. Kaiya smiled and nodded as she quickly followed her Uncle through the beautiful Palace, they talked about small things as they walked and then Aizen showed her to a Sitting room that was furnished with black leather couches and soft, squishy armchairs that looked perfect for curling up and reading. Aizen asked for her to sit down as he walked over to a little nook where there was a small kitchen, he asked what she would like to drink and Kaiya politely asked for herbal tea.

Aizen chuckled and asked "Any specific kind?"

"Umm, do you have Pomegranate blueberry flavor?"

"Yes I do, just one bag left."

Aizen quickly made himself some tea and then carried both cups over to the sitting area; he sat down and then asked about what Tousen had softly told him "Kaiya, why did your father disown you?"

"Because I saved my brother and his friends from doing something incredibly stupid…"

"What do you mean by stupid?"

Kaiya then told him the story about her first year and how she stopped her brother from going after the teacher that was going to steal a magical stone that they were hiding in the school, she then had tears in her eyes as she told him about the disowning and how all but 5 of her friends had abandoned her because of it. Aizen was furious when he then noticed her sleeve had ridden up a bit and was revealing old scars, He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve all the way to find old burn marks and scars mixed with fading bruises. Kaiya just smiled sadly as her uncle cursed her father and said "Some of these are also from my "Loving" twin brother…"

Aizen was shocked at that admission and quickly asked how long the abuse had gone on for and she sighed and told him everything about her life, Aizen was now beyond furious as he growled viciously about the stupidity of his brother-in-law and nephew. Aizen then told her "As far as I'm concerned, you are not going back to England! Your father had no right to disown you and his loss is my gain…"

"What do you mean?"

Aizen chuckled and said "Far as I'm concerned, I'm adopting you as my own daughter but only if you want…"

Kaiya interrupted and hugged him as she said "Of course! I always wanted to come back to Japan to live with you because it would have been better then in England!"

Aizen smiled as he returned her hug and then noticed she was yawning, he showed her to an extra room that was in his quarters that had a large feather bed and a small desk complete with book shelves on either side. Aizen smiled as she looked around the room in delight and she thanked him happily as he wished her a good night then left to do some paperwork as his Niece/Daughter got ready for bed after borrowing a night shirt…

Two days later…

Kaiya was happier than before as the paperwork had gone through for her to be adopted by her uncle, she yawned as she woke up in her personal bedroom/quarters that were right next to her uncle's and smiled as she got dressed in her new clothes he had taken her to get in the human world. He had told her that he had a surprise for her last night and that it would be a vacation for him, Gin, the espada and her.

Meanwhile…

Zeniba had the strands of hair from Sen's old ponytail holder and placed it on a special piece of paper and then activated the spell that would tell her Sen's family tree. She watched as the paper soon filled up and quickly picked out some names that had her gasping in shock, there in Sen's maternal grandmother's slot were her younger Sister Sabina and then her three children. Sen was the last name on the list under the children that Lily and Petunia had, marking her as the youngest of the children. Zeniba sat down in her chair as she realized just what Sen was to her and Yubaba, she knew Yubaba needed to know what she had found out so she told No-Face to watch the house while she went to the bathhouse…

Meanwhile back with Kaiya…

Kaiya had been gently blindfolded by her uncle and was led into a shadowy portal, Kaiya knew this was part of her surprise and quietly chatted with her guide, Ulquiorra as they walked. Aizen smiled at seeing her happy and knew his surprise would be perfect for her, they then came out of the portal and Aizen removed the blindfold to reveal the entrance to the spirit world that she had gone through two years ago. Kaiya blinked in shock and quickly looked at her uncle as she asked "But I thought Humans couldn't go to the spirit realm?

Aizen chuckled and told her that Shingami and hollows were a special case that were allowed into the spirit world and he pulled a favor that Yubaba owed him to allow her to come with him to the Spirit World. Next thing Aizen knew, he was flat on his back with his Niece hugging his waist as she chanted "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

All of the espada were chuckling at their new princess's reaction to her surprise and then Aizen grinned as he lifted her easily into his arms and started walking down the familiar tunnel with the espada following. Kaiya hugged her uncle's neck as she laid her head on his shoulder and said "Thank you…Daddy."

Aizen's eyes went wide at hearing call him by the endearment for the first time then they softened as he said "You're very welcome, Sweetie."

They crossed the field and the river of rocks when Kaiya asked to be let down, Aizen set her down as she took off running towards the bathhouse. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow took off after her to make sure nothing happened, they found her waiting at the bridge as she jokingly said "What took you guys so long?"

Aizen laughed at the look on Grimmjow's face and then they waited quietly for night fall so they could get their rooms, Kaiya was the first to notice the sun going down and the lights of the bathhouse starting to come on. She gently tugged on Aizen's sleeve and pointed happily causing him to laugh softly; he patted her head as they started across the bridge so they would be the first customers. The greeters noticed her at her uncle's side and gasped as they recognized her and called her by the name she had been called by when working at the Bathhouse, "Sen! Is that you?"

She grinned and nodded with a wink causing them to chuckle and ushered them in, Aizen sighed as Kaiya smiled up at him when they entered the door and found Yubaba waiting to meet them. Kaiya's eyes went wide and left her Uncle's side to bow low to the older woman and said "It's good to see you again, Yubaba-sama!"

Yubaba looked closely at the human she had allowed for one of her best customers and gasped in shock as she recognized her, "Sen!"

Aizen looked confused at the interaction between his niece and Yubaba which they noticed, Yubaba sighed in amusement as she asked their group to come up to her office and she would explain how she knew Aizen's niece. Yubaba noticed Kaiya wanted to ask something but was still shy as ever, Yubaba then asked what she wanted to do although she had a feeling what it was. Kaiya smiled then asked "Yubaba-sama? Is it ok if I say hi to Lin, Kamaji, Boh and maybe Haku if he is still here?"

Yubaba laughed and nodded as she said "Haku is still here, Boh is actually sleeping and Lin and Kamaji are working right now but I think a small break would do them good."

Aizen watched his Niece/daughter's face light up as she bowed to Yubaba and then turned to him with pleading eyes, he smiled and told her to take either Grimmjow or Ulquiorra with her and that she was to meet them in two hours. Kaiya cheered and quickly hugged him as she grabbed Grimmjow's hand and tugged him down the hallway; Aizen then followed Yubaba to her office where they got a surprise in the form of Zeniba waiting for them…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok I was asked to make this fic by Yami Ookami who has been collaborating on this with me! So enjoy this HP/Spirited Away/Bleach Crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not Own Spirited Away, HP, Bleach or any songs that appear, all she does own is the family relationships, romantic Relationships. Please vote in her poll and Remember, Reviews make her world go around! Flames will be used on the cannon version of Voldemort who is tied to Amalthea's roasting Spit! Fanart is most welcomed! **Warning: James Bashing and Ron Bashing, wrong chosen one! Severe AU!**

Ch.4

Kaiya tugged Grimmjow down the hall way as she laughed happily at the greetings she was getting from the workers that knew her, she led Grimmjow to a little wooden door and quietly slid it back to see Kamaji yelling at the Soot-balls. She then snuck up and said "Hi Oji-san!"

"Eh?"

Kamaji turned and saw her standing there with tears in her eyes; Kamaji was then tackled gently as he said "Oomph!"

Kaiya hugged him tight as Kamaji realized she was really there and then hugged her back as Lin and Haku came in panting, Kaiya then tackled both of them in a hug and said "I missed you guys so much!"

Haku just held her after Lin wiggled free and Grimmjow watched in amusement and a little bit of jealousy at the two embracing, Haku then gently kissed Kaiya's forehead and asked "What are you doing here, Sen?

"Kaiya…"

"What?"

"My name is really Kaiya, Haku… I finally found out my real name."

Haku's eyes went wide as he recognized the name of Aizen's niece that Yubaba allowed into the bath house, he then asked if she was the human that one of their best customers had pulled the favor Yubaba owed him, to be allowed in. Her blush was all he needed to know and he sighed in amusement, Haku then hugged her and told her they better head upstairs since it would take a while to get to the top of the bathhouse with how busy it was. Kaiya sighed and nodded as she hugged Lin and Kamaji with the promise of visiting later, her and Grimmjow then followed Haku all the way to the top where Kaiya had a surprise waiting for her "GRANNY!"

Zeniba laughed as she was tackled and hugged Kaiya tight as she whispered that they had something to tell her that would make her day. Kaiya looked confused as Zeniba held out a piece of Paper to her and asked her to look at her grandmother's name. Kaiya nodded and read what appeared to be her family tree when she saw it, the paper fell out of her hands as she whispered "My Grandma really was your sister?"

Zeniba nodded as she was tackled again by a happy Kaiya as Aizen watched one of his great Aunts hug his Daughter/niece and the other one sit there with a smile at seeing Kaiya so happy. Zeniba then pulled away and said "Now I expect frequent visits while you're here because I know No-Face misses you and I have too."

Kaiya laughed and told she would as she hugged Zeniba again, Zeniba then excused herself after the hug and told them that she had to return to the farm. Kaiya nodded and Aizen smiled as they wished her a good night…

The next day…

Kaiya laughed as she ran outside with Haku, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra following to make sure she didn't come to any harm, Kaiya smiled as she stared across the fields but then realized that Haku was yelling for her to come back inside and to hurry. Kaiya looked at him as he pointed it out a group of Humans moving towards them, she squinted and then paled as she ran towards Haku and the others. Haku told her to head straight for Yubaba and her uncle who were talking up stairs while he held them off long enough for her to get to them. Kaiya nodded and took off running towards the elevator as she heard the group of humans coming closer to the door.

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore sighed as he approached the bathhouse that he had "Rescued" the Potters from about two years ago and now was going to rescue Kaiya yet again from the place, all in the name of the greater good. He stopped short of the door at seeing a river dragon guarding the entrance as it snarled at him, he tried to reason with the River dragon but it only growled and refused to let him past. Finally Dumbledore had to resort to stunning the dragon and then walked into the bathhouse where he was met by the owner who rudely asked what he was doing here.

Yubaba glared at the man as he explained that he managed to get James to reconsider and undo the disownment, Yubaba growled at him to leave as she wasn't giving the child up so she could be placed back in an abusive home. Dumbledore sighed and told Yubaba that she had no choice as Kaiya was James's daughter; just then Aizen came into the area and said in a cold voice "Hello Albus…"

Dumbledore paled at seeing Lily's older twin brother as Aizen glared at him. Dumbledore then said "Marcus? But I thought you had died from what James had told me!"

"I am dead; Albus and you are NOT taking Kaiya since I adopted her as MY Daughter before James decided to take her back!"

Aizen snarled as Dumbledore begged and pleaded with him, Aizen literally punched Dumbledore as he said in an Icy cold voice "No means No, Albus. I'm not putting her back in that situation."

Kaiya waited quietly in Yubaba's office as she paced in worry for her uncle and great aunt, they finally came in after two hours with grim looks on their faces causing Kaiya to worry. Kaiya asked what was going on and Aizen said "I have to let you go back to Hogwarts until your fifth year, but after that you are free of that cesspool…"

Kaiya sighed and nodded with tears in her eyes as she didn't want to go back to England but if her Dad/uncle said she had to…


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Ok I was asked to make this fic by Yami Ookami who has been collaborating on this with me! So enjoy this HP/Spirited Away/Bleach Crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not Own Spirited Away, HP, Bleach or any songs that appear, all she does own is the family relationships, romantic Relationships. Please vote in her poll and Remember, Reviews make her world go around! Flames will be used on the cannon version of Voldemort who is tied to Amalthea's roasting Spit! Fanart is most welcomed! **Warning: James Bashing and Ron Bashing, wrong chosen one! Severe AU!**

Ch.5

Aizen looked at the sad expression on Kaiya's face and then said "But that doesn't mean I can't get you a tutor during the summer. It can be any adult you trust from the Wizarding world…"

Kaiya looked at him and said softly "I only trusted three adults in that hell hole because they at least TRIED to help me but the most logical choice would be Uncle Sev…he hates my sperm donor…"

Aizen tried to hide a grin at her name for James but failed as he nodded with a small smile, Yubaba then spoke up and said "I'll send Haku with you to Hogwarts so he can protect you with whoever Marcus sends."

Meanwhile…

James was furious because his god damn "spoiled brat" of a daughter had somehow found her uncle who was supposed to be dead and was adopted by him. If he had known that Lily would make it so only Kaiya could enter the trust vault Lily had set up for her as long as she was a Potter... His anger was beginning to boil over at her ungrateful actions when he had fed and clothed the little brat for 11 years and this was how she repaid him? The next time he saw that brat he would give her a beating she would never forget!

Meanwhile back with Kaiya…

Kaiya felt a shiver go down her spine as her Daddy and her great aunt hammered out the details to keep her safe at Hogwarts, Aizen noticed and asked what was wrong as she quickly sat next to him on the couch. She told him that James was going to harm her if he saw her again because the feeling she got whenever the man wanted to take his anger and frustration out on her. Aizen growled at the thought and hugged her as she trembled in his arms gently, she then realized something and asked "Daddy? Why do I have to go back anyways? I thought when James disowned me that it would mean I could no longer attend because he wouldn't pay for it…"

Aizen sighed and told her "Despite that, the money was already paid up to your fifth year and under the contract of the school, you have to attend for the years paid. James can do nothing about it and neither can Dumbledore…"

"But can't I transfer to one in Japan or somewhere else in Europe?"

Aizen sadly smiled and said "Apparently James somehow made it impossible for you to transfer to Durmstrang or Beaubaton. The problem with the Japanese school is that they closed down due to the teachers were being far too hard on the students…."

Kaiya looked down at the ground and sighed as she asked if she could go see Zeniba and No-Face, Aizen smiled and told her that she could take Ulquiorra and Grimmjow with her just in case the wizards haven't given up. Kaiya hugged him happily and ran to get Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, they were soon on their way to Swamp Bottom as she engaged Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in conversation. The ride seemed to take forever to Kaiya and Grimmjow noticed when she suddenly went on edge as they neared Swamp Bottom…

Dumbledore felt bad for doing this but he had already followed Aizen and hit him with a memory charm to make him think that Kaiya had left willingly, he was now waiting at the place the Spirit world called Swamp Bottom when he saw the train. Kaiya and her guards then stepped off the train and were highly alert, Dumbledore knew it was now or never as he fired two stunners at the guards that were blocked by their swords and then the Black haired one scooped up Kaiya as the Bluenette protected them. Kaiya yelped as Ulquiorra used Sondio to get to the farm in an instant and Zeniba came out at the sound that the technique made, Kaiya ran and latched on to her as she told her what happened.

Zeniba was angry and she quickly went to help Grimmjow as she left Kaiya with No-Face and Ulquiorra to protect her. Needless to say, Dumbledore had to run with his tail between his legs when Zeniba appeared and started machine-gunning spells at him. She then checked on Grimmjow who had been stunned and found that a memory charm had been placed on the panther like arrancar, she quickly released the memory charm from him and woke him. Grimmjow groaned and then sat up as he asked "what exactly did I get hit with?"

Two hours later…

Aizen and Yubaba were at the farm to pick up Kaiya after what happened, Aizen was PISSED at Dumbledore's actions and knew they needed to find a way to protect Kaiya from him and James…

Three days later…

Severus was waiting at the entrance to the tunnel when he saw one of his oldest friends come out of the tunnel, "Marcus! It's good to see you."

Aizen smiled and shook Severus's hand as he said "I just wish it was under better circumstances…"

Severus nodded in agreement and softly said "Honestly, I don't know why James would do this to her just for saving his "Precious" son."

Aizen looked at him and sighed as he said "Kaiya believes that he blames her for her mother's death and her brother's near death…"

Severus sighed and told Aizen that wouldn't surprise him very much; Aizen chuckled and then told him that Kaiya was looking forward to learning from him during the summers. Severus laughed and nodded as he softly said "Well, I look forward to it too. She is one of the few children I can stand at Hogwarts because she actually listens in class."

Severus then followed Aizen down the tunnel and to the bathhouse where they were greeted by Haku and the espada, Haku then led them to Yubaba's office where they found Kaiya playing with a young boy about three years old. Boh heard the door and looked up at the same time as Kaiya to see Aizen coming in with Severus. Severus saw the look on her face as she looked at Aizen and then dashed over to give him a hug, it was one he had never seen on her face and he had to admit that it was the best thing he had ever seen. She then hugged him to his surprise and said "I missed you, Uncle Sev!"

Severus returned the hug and then told her that Remus and Sirius were worried about her as well as her friends that didn't abandon her. Kaiya blinked and then sighed as she told him that she had been sending letters to them but it could be possible that James was intercepting them somehow. Severus snorted and said "Somehow that wouldn't surprise me…"

Two days later…

Aizen peeked into the room where Kaiya was training with Severus and nearly laughed as seeing her fire a tickling charm wandlessly, it had rebounded and hit her instead causing her to giggle helplessly. Severus lowered his shield when he was suddenly hit with an advanced wandless spell that gave him a pair of Black bunny ears and a small tail, laughed and removed the charm from Kaiya as he told her that she did a good job and that their lesson was over for the day. Aizen then stepped into the room and found himself being tackled by Kaiya; He laughed and easily hoisted her up into his arms as he asked "You hungry, Kiddo?"

Kaiya nodded happily as he placed her back on the ground and they hurried to the kitchen for lunch, Kaiya paused in the door way when she noticed a house elf standing in front of her. Aizen stopped behind her and they listened to the house elf as he warned Kaiya not to go back to Hogwarts because of some plot that was happening…

September 1st

Haku lay coiled around Kaiya's shoulders while Grimmjow padded at her side in the form of a large white panther, the students stopped and stared as she walked past them without a care and sat in a Compartment in the back. The train started to move and Kaiya relaxed after putting up a ward that would only allow her true friends through. Halfway to Hogwarts, Kaiya heard her former brother cursing outside her compartment as he tried to get in. She smirked as he tried everything to get in and Grimmjow chuckled while Haku yawned and said softly in dragon tongue "What's with all the noise?"

Kaiya told him and Haku snickered as the cursing got louder, Kaiya yawned then laid her head down on Grimmjow's side as she asked him to wake her up when it was nearly time to arrive at Hogwarts…


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: Ok I was asked to make this fic by Yami Ookami who has been collaborating on this with me! So enjoy this HP/Spirited Away/Bleach Crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not Own Spirited Away, HP, Bleach or any songs that appear. all she does own is the family relationships, romantic Relationships. Please vote in her poll and Remember, Reviews make her world go around! Flames will be used on the cannon version of Voldemort who is tied to Amalthea's roasting Spit! Fanart is most welcomed! **Warning: James Bashing and Ron Bashing, The wrong chosen one! Severe AU!**

Ch.6

Kaiya sighed as she avoided her former brother and headed into a carriage with Haku wrapped around her neck, Grimmjow was being taken to the castle by the house elves so she and Haku were on their own for now. She waited quietly when she then saw her former brother harassing Hermione, Neville and Draco; she opened the door and motioned for them to hurry as they left her brother. They all climbed in as her brother then tried to enter the carriage but was left behind as the Carriage started moving, Kaiya sighed in relief as the enraged shouts of her Spoiled twin were left behind when her best friends suddenly bombarded her with questions how she was able to come back to Hogwarts.

Kaiya laughed and told them everything after making them swear not to tell anyone, Hermione then grinned and said "so...Is this the same Haku you have that crush on?"

Kaiya's face went red as a beet as Haku looked at her in surprise then gave a dragon smile as he nuzzled her neck lovingly, Kaiya relaxed after he nuzzled her and then they felt the carriage stop as they piled out and headed into the great hall. Hermione and Kaiya headed for Ravenclaw table where everyone greeted Hermione happily and just ignored Kaiya, Kaiya shrugged as Hermione looked at her sadly then Haku decided to raise his head and blink his eyes. He then hissed a question as he nuzzled her; Kaiya smiled and gently grabbed some of the baked fish for him as he crawled his way down her arm and on to the table. The whole house looked shocked at seeing the river dragon that was now munching happily on the fish, Kaiya quietly counted down as her table then looked at her and bombarded her with questions of how she got a river dragon as a Pet. Kaiya then just smiled politely and said "I really don't see why I should tell any of you how I found Haku...after all, I'm the "evil" twin that everybody throws their friendship with away."

The stunned looks on their faces just made her smile sweetly as she said "Prejudice and book Knowledge seem to be the big thing in Ravenclaw but true knowledge and friendship is not..."

She then stood and offered her arm to Haku as he climbed up; she excused herself to Ravenclaw tower then left the room. Hermione silently applauded her best female friend for giving their house a bone to chew on then added her own two cents, "I don't know, but being betrayed by people I cared about and thought were friends and family would cut me pretty deep and make it hard for me to trust anyone ever again especially if they tried to go back to how things were before the betrayal..."

Hermione then said "But what do I know about friendship in the Wizarding world? I'm just a Muggleborn girl..."

Hermione then stood and headed for Ravenclaw tower, she soon arrived and smiled at seeing the door to the tower as she answered the riddle and headed up to her and Kaiya's shared room. Hermione jaw dropped as she entered the room at seeing Grimmjow lounging on Kaiya's bed, Kaiya came out from the bathroom and grinned at the look on her friend's face as she said "Did I mention that Daddy Sousuke sent along a protector?"

Hermione then started laughing and said "He sent a PANTHER with you? Oh god, that's awesome!"

Grimmjow watched the girl in amusement then laid his head back down to go back to his cat nap...

October 31st...

Kaiya sighed as James and Alex kept trying to catch her alone for the past two months, she headed in to the great hall and sat down at Ravenclaw table with Haku wrapped around her neck as usual. She sighed as Hermione was once again the only one talking to her when a small First year sat next to Kaiya and said "Your River Dragon is quite handsome in all his different forms...""

Kaiya raised an eyebrow much like her Uncle/Dad and said "You can see his different forms?"

"Perhaps...I'm Luna Lovegood by the way."

Kaiya grinned and held her hand as Luna took it and shook while Kaiya said "Pleasure meeting you, Luna!"

Luna gave a dreamy smile and then talked about the weather with them; their talk was interrupted by Alex who told her "You're coming with me...Kaiya"

He said her name like it was bitter taste is mouth and Kaiya looked at him and said "Why should I obey you?"

"I'm your elder brother meaning you have to listen to me!"

Kaiya just laughed sourly and said "Unless you forgot, Potter-san, YOUR father disowned me from the family meaning you and him have no control of me."

Alex growled and made to grab her arm roughly when Flitwick came over and told him to sit down at his table, Professor Flitwick then looked at her with a small smile before heading back to the head table. The feast soon ended for the night and everyone headed out of the great hall when they all found Ms. Norris tied to the torch bracket by her tail and she was stiff as a board, Filch was furious at what happened to Ms. Norris and quickly accused the students of harming her when Dumbledore walked forward and told him to calm down. The teachers then hurried the students along when Kaiya noticed James Potter watching her with hate filled eyes, she shivered slightly and hurried to her common room and then headed up to her dorm room.

The next day...

Kaiya was walking to the Great Hall when she was attacked from behind; She collapsed from the hit to the back of her head and was picked up by James as he had an evil smirk on his face and headed to an abandoned classroom, Alex was waiting in the room as James dumped Kaiya into a ritual circle and they grinned cruelly while preparing their next task...

Both Haku and Grimmjow knew something was wrong the moment Flitwick and Snape came in and asked "Have you two seen Kaiya? She never showed up for classes..."

Haku snarled as he had a pretty good idea why as he had noticed Alex following them over the last few days but Haku had thought nothing of it, He focused on his bond with Kaiya and then raced out the door with Grimmjow and the two teachers following. Haku could feel their bond growing stronger the closer he got as he headed into an abandoned part of the castle, suddenly he felt her pain and fear as he burst into the room at full size and took Alex and James by surprise. Snape and Flitwick quickly used the full body bind on them as Haku managed to destroy the circle that was glowing brightly, Him and Grimmjow hurried to Kaiya side where they paused in shock at seeing her have white lion ears and tail and soft feathered wings that shimmered like freshly fallen snow with silver undertones.

Severus took one look and growled as he said "You fools! You forced her into a partially merged form of her animagus forms!"

Severus then sent a Patronus message for Dumbledore and McGonagall to follow his Patronus to them because he caught James and Alex performing a semi-illegal ritual on Kaiya. The two were soon there and gaped at Kaiya's new features as she cried into Grimmjow's fur, Dumbledore looked stunned as he couldn't believe what James had done when McGonagall approached Kaiya with Flitwick. The distraught girl refused to let them touch her as the two "animals" growled at them for upsetting Kaiya even more...

Three hours later...

Poppy was furious as she whirled around and laid into a still frozen James and Alex about what they had done to Kaiya, Dumbledore then came in and asked joyfully "Poppy, has Kaiya been transformed back already?"

Poppy then turned and tore into him about his bluntness and Rose colored glasses views of the world, Dumbledore then was kicked out by the seat of his pants while McGonagall followed him out with a furious and disapproving look on her face. Dumbledore was highly confused about the Mediwitch's reaction until McGonagall said "Kaiya's "normal" school life is over, Albus! All because you didn't listen to her about James and Alex, The spell they somehow messed up while saying it...her new features are PERMENANT because of that!"

McGonagall then said "Far as I'm concerned...Marcus must be brought in because he is her Legal guardian now. You have no say in the manner at all after ignoring a Student's cry for help with her family and now she has no way of going out in public or a normal life!"

Dumbledore looked shocked and then said "There must be some way to hide her new features such as a glamour?"

The next thing Dumbledore knew was that he was on the ground from the hard slap McGonagall gave him; she then told him that Kaiya's new features were immune to illusions, Glamours and disillusionment charms. Dumbledore blinked in disbelief and shock as McGonagall left with a parting shot "I hope you're happy with having a hand in ruining Kaiya's chance at a normal life!"

The next day...

Aizen marched into the school with Ulquiorra and Gin at his sides and were met by McGonagall who said "Kaiya is in the infirmary with her true friends and both James and Alex are under House arrest in their personal Quarters here at Hogwarts..."

Aizen nodded and followed the woman to where Kaiya was, Poppy then let them in quickly after Aizen, Ulquiorra, Gin and McGonagall pushed through a curious crowd of children. Aizen then noticed the five children around Kaiya's bed softly talking while Kaiya, who was hidden partially by a curtain, listened to them. Aizen then called Kaiya's name as he noticed cat like ears perking up on the shadow behind the curtain, Poppy sighed in amusement as Kaiya scrambled out of bed and tackled her Uncle/Daddy while starting to cry. Aizen looked at Kaiya who looked up at him with terrified eyes, he hugged her as he said "I'm going to be having a nice little talk with James and Alex but none of it will be God Bless you!"

Aizen then told Gin and Ulquiorra to stay with Kaiya as he went to face his so called brother-in-law, the two nodded as he left the infirmary and headed to James and Alex's Quarters...


End file.
